


Woman at Sixty

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: Old Age [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman named Kathleen Marquez, at sixty - five, spends sometime with her family. Her youngest son Jacob came up with an idea and talks about it with her older son, James. Would James have enough time to accept Jacob's thought? See description on my fictionpress account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for a friend's birthday, so I've added more to it since then. Yes, these names came from a generator like some of these others like Gloria, friends and family, Wendy, Carol, Jose McCall, Mitchell Sanford, etc. I hope you will also enjoy this story as it is in progress. Look for this title on my fictionpress account under the name of Queen of Spiritual.

A woman at sixty – five years of age, had white hair and blue eyes and drove her dark green Mercedes to her house in Redding, Michigan. She'd returned from her visit to the grocery store. Kathleen Marquez parked the car in the driveway. Her husband, Wayne was coming home from work in about half an hour.

Her only sons, Jacob, thirty – one and James forty – five, were also coming over for supper. Jacob and James live in town about forty – five minutes away from Kathleen and Wayne. James is divorced with a son named Paul, who recently turned nine years old was coming also. Jacob is single and wants to focus on college before deciding his own future.

Jacob was the first to arrive. Both he and James share her looks as well as Wayne. She recently turned white but it was because of her age. Before her hair turned white, it was light brown. Wayne was older than her by three and a half years, also had white hair, except he was going to get bald. So Jacob and James both have her blue eyes while they had Wayne's red hair.

Kathleen was unaware as she put the groceries away that Jacob arrived early. The timer on the stove told Kathleen it was only four – forty – five. Kathleen jumped as she heard the front door slam shut.

"Hi, Mom. Need any help?" Jacob asked.

"Don't you scare your mother like that, Jacob! I wasn't expecting you so early."

"I know you aren't, Mom. I just finished school for the day and decided to come home early for dinner. Do you want me to help you with unloading the groceries?" Jacob asked once he walked next to the fridge.

"That would be nice, Jacob. Two is better than one."

"True that. Sorry if I scared you," Jacob apologized.

"You don't need to apologize, Jacob. How did your day at school turn out?" Kathleen asked.

"It went just fine, Mom. So far it looks like a good year at school, but it's still too early to know."

Jacob recently started his second year of college, so summer had just ended, so school was back in session.

"That's good to know," Kathleen told her youngest son.

"When are James and Dad coming home?" Jacob asked.

"I have no idea. You know how your father is semi – retired at the bank. He said there was a meeting so he might be late," Kathleen answered.

"I hope James and Paul come soon."

"They will, sweetheart. Let's hope they don't get caught up in traffic."

"That's even worse," Jacob agreed.

As Kathleen and Jacob set the table, the two of them talked some more.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Jacob?" Kathleen said, looking right at Jacob.

"I won't mind staying with James and Paul for the end of this week. You and Dad do have a copy of my school classes. I don't have any classes Friday, so if James isn't doing much of anything, I'd be happy to take care of Paul while James is working."

"You and James work it out. I do like the idea, Jacob. Paul has school to worry about also," she reminded him.

"I know. I'll see what James has in mind. Does James get busy often?" Jacob asked.

"I would like to think James does get busy some of the time. You don't need to tell your father and I what you both agree on," Kathleen replied.

"I understand, Mom. James and I agree that he and I love you and Dad very much."

"We love you both the same. We will let you have enough time to focus on school. You do have plenty of time if you decide to marry or not. Whatever you decide, we'll go along with it."

"I know you will, Mom."

Both Kathleen and Jacob were silent for a few minutes.

Then they heard a car or two pull up in the driveway. Kathleen peeked through the kitchen window.

"Looks like your father just drove in," she told him.

"Cool," he said as Kathleen continued to look through the window.

Today was another beautiful day outside. Kathleen always liked warm weather like this, but sometimes she doesn't do well with heat.

Wayne walked through the kitchen door.

"I'm home," Wayne greeted his wife and youngest son.

"Good evening, Dad," Jacob returned, and then added, "how was your day at work?"

"It went just fine," Wayne answered, "but the meeting was a bit long."

"That happens. I haven't been home very long," Jacob told his father.

"He was able to come home early. You were able to leave early," Kathleen said as she looked immediately in his direction.

"Yes, I did, Mom. The last class was dismissed a few minutes earlier than we expected, so the teacher let us leave."

"That was gym class. Am I right?"

"You are, Mom. I decided to come straight home. And you know the rest of the story."

Jacob finished saying that as hew saw his mother and father gave one another a hug and kiss. When Wayne and Kathleen continued to kiss and hug, he looked out of the kitchen window. This time it was James and Paul who parked James's black sedan.

"Mom and Dad, Paul and James are here," Jacob replied.

Wayne and Kathleen didn't hear what he just said.

They were engrossed on continuing their kiss and hug. This wasn't the first time Jacob had seen his parents that way before. He walked out of the front door so he could greet his older brother and nephew.

"Looks like Dad beat us home," James said.

"He hasn't been home very long," Jacob replied.

"I sort of figured that one out," James said as the three of them walked into the front door.

That's when Kathleen and Wayne stopped and saw James and Paul.

"I sort of figured that one out," James said as the three of them walked into the front door.

That's when Kathleen and Wayne stopped and saw James and Paul.

Kathleen walked out of the kitchen, with Wayne right next to his wife.

"Hello, James and Paul," she greeted them with a hug.

"Hi, Grandma," Paul returned.

"How did your day at school go?" Kathleen asked.

"Fine," Paul answered.

"James? Jacob asked as he looked in his older brother's direction.

"Yes, Jacob?"

"Mind if we have a conversation alone?"

"Sure. Mom, Dad, would you mind if Jacob and I have this conversation.

"We'll leave you both alone. Paul, why don't you join Grandma and I into the kitchen?"

Paul didn't say anything, so he followed Wayne and Kathleen into the kitchen.

"What is it you want to talk to me about?"

"I was telling Mom since I have Friday off I could watch over Paul if you get too busy."

"Thank you for offering, Jacob. It does sound like an opportunity, but give me time to think it over."

"Fine by me. Take your time. I don't need any answers anytime soon," Jacob replied.

"Want me to text or call you what I've decided on?"

"Sure," Jacob answered.

After their conversation ended, both brothers now headed for the kitchen.

"Are we late or are we on time?" James asked.

"You both are on time. How did your conversation go?" Kathleen asked.

"It went fine, thank you asking, Mom," James replied.

Once James and Jacob sat down, everyone began to pass food around.

"When we're done with supper, Paul and I go home," James said, "but this was a nice and short visit. Don't you agree, Paul?"

"Yes, I do," Paul answered.

James and Paul were able to stay a while longer to share dessert with Jacob, Kathleen and Wayne.

"I do happen to agree about heading home. I was planning on it anyway," Jacob told Wayne and Kathleen.

Jacob looked in Kathleen's direction.

"You know how long my visit was today, so I think I hear my chores calling me."

Once the family finished eating dessert, they all got up so Kathleen and Wayne could give all three of them hugs. Jacob, James and Paul didn't look back at Wayne and Kathleen.

"Off they go. They'll be back," Wayne told Kathleen.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Jacob was again at Kathleen and Wayne’s house. He and James grew up in this house. It was an old house, but both Wayne and Kathleen were always interested in the Victorian era. He and James didn’t have much of a choice to live in that house when they were younger.

He and Jacob often try to talk Kathleen and Wayne to put that house on the market, but both of them refused to do that. Neither Kathleen or Wayne grew up in this sort of neighborhood, but they had been living in this house ever since their honeymoon was over.

Even Paul was too young for the house’s history, but maybe someday James would tell him about that if Paul ever got interested, but for now James seemed to think it was a bit early to share. He did have to agree with James. Once again Jacob was actually spending the weekend with Wayne and Kathleen instead of spending the evening, and they were up to whatever he wanted to do.

Tonight Jacob was helping his mother make that night’s meal. He almost always offered to help her out, but tonight she didn’t bother asking for his help like she usually did.

“Has your brother told you what he thought about your helping out with Paul yet?” Kathleen asked him.

“Not yet. Since James and I aren’t children anymore, I don’t want to keep bugging him about it.”

“That does actually make sense,” Kathleen agreed, “but I do remember when you and James used to bug each other a lot. Since you’re both adults, it makes sense to me it was time to leave it in the past.”

“I know you see it my way, Mom.”

They kept talking while they made supper. Tonight was spaghetti, garlic bread and fruit salad, which was a favorite of Wayne’s.

“Is this some sort of special occasion that we’re making Dad’s favorite tonight?” Jacob asked.

“Of course not, Jacob. I planned it earlier this afternoon,” Kathleen answered.

About less than ten minutes, Wayne parked his car in the driveway. He thought he could smell spaghetti from outside. He kept smelling it until he walked through the kitchen door.

“I’m home,” Wayne greeted Kathleen and Jacob.

“Hi, Dad. I knew you were home since I saw you drive in,” Jacob told Wayne.

“Mom was busy focusing on supper that she didn’t see you come home.”

Wayne said not a word while he walked to the stove where she was working with the noodles. Wayne gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Kathleen, what is the special occasion of making one of my favorite meals?” Wayne asked.

“I already asked Mom that question, Dad,” Jacob told Wayne.

“It somehow looks that way to me about a special occasion,” Wayne agreed.

“See, Mom? Even Dad thinks the same thing I do.”

“Are you on Jacob’s side?” Kathleen asked.

“Of course not, honey. What makes you ask such a question?” Wayne told her.

He was telling the truth, Kathleen saw.

“Since you’re telling me the truth, I’m doing the same thing,” Kathleen said.

“Mom’s been telling the truth,” Jacob replied, then added, “Is James coming over again this time?”

“I don’t think so. I asked him that myself, but it looked like he didn’t want to come over this time,” Kathleen answered.

“Oh. I was going to see if he made up his mind about my looking after Paul,” Jacob said.

“Just wait a while longer for him to think about it. You don’t need to bug him about it. You did say you weren’t going to bug James about it, remember?” Wayne reminded Jacob.

“You’re right, Dad. I forgot I said that,” Jacob replied truthfully, then added, “even I am telling the truth.”

After he said that, he stuck his tongue out at Wayne and Kathleen.

“Sticking your tongue out at other people is childish, Jacob. You are an adult, not a child,” Kathleen reminded Jacob.

“Sorry, Mom. I don’t know why I did that to my own parents. I guess I wasn’t thinking properly.”

“Next time, think about it before you do it, Jacob,” Wayne told his son.

“I’ll try to keep that in mind, Dad,” Jacob replied.

Kathleen finally turned the time off since the stove beeped, telling her that supper was ready.

“Are we ready to eat yet?” Jacob asked.

All three of them heard Jacob’s stomach growl.

“Yes, we are ready. We will eat once everyone decides what they would like to drink. Then we’ll sit down.”

Kathleen poured some wine for herself while Jacob grabbed out a soda and Wayne voted for a glass of water. Wayne usually has water for supper every night.

Once Jacob, Kathleen and Wayne sat down to start eating dinner, the telephone rang.

“Let it go, Kathleen. We just sat down,” Wayne told his wife.

“You’re right, Wayne. The answering machine will take care of it.”

The answering machine did exactly what she just told her family. Neither Wayne or Jacob said anything.

“Jacob, would you like to stay for dessert?” Kathleen asked.

“Sorry, not this time. I would like to, but I have other things on my mind.”

“Sorry you couldn’t join us,” Wayne told him.

“I know. What do you have in mind for tonight?” Jacob asked.

“Peach cobbler.”

“Homemade?” Wayne asked.

“Not this time. We can do that some other time. I’ll cut a piece for you when you change your mind,” she told Jacob.

“Thank you, Mom. I’ll let you know.”

After everyone finished eating dinner, Jacob decided to help Kathleen do the dishes.

“Thank you, Jacob. I really appreciate this.”

“My pleasure, Mom. I’d be happy to do this for you.”

He meant every word, Kathleen could see. Even Wayne thought so as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob thought he’d get a hold of James and see if he made up his mind about letting him watch Paul. Even though Jacob promised Kathleen he wouldn’t try to bug James too many time like they used to as children. He called James at home. Luckily, James was home.

“Hello, Jacob,” James greeted his younger brother.

“Hello yourself.”

“Don’t tell me why you’re calling. I figured you wanted to find out if my mind is made up.”

“How did you figure that one?” Jacob asked.

“Because we talked about it when we were at Mom and Dad’s,” James answered.

“I told Mom I wouldn’t bug you about this too many times like I used to when we were Paul’s age.”

“I remember that. Children do that, you know.”

“You got that right. I do believe it,” he told his older brother.

“Jacob, would you give me more time to think about Paul?”

“How much time do you want?”

“I don’t know, Jacob. You will find out for yourself. Do you like helping Mom cook?” James asked.

“Not especially. Dad has never been a good cook. So I thought Mom could use a helping hand.”

“Well, that does make a lot of sense. I still have a lot to think about since Paul really doesn’t have a mother around.”

“I almost forgot about that. I guess that’s part of the reason you need to think about?” Jacob asked.

“That’s right. And you do know by now I haven’t been seeing anyone recently.”

“I have noticed. Call or text me once you made up your mind.”

“You don’t have to tell me that. I will do that.”

“Okay. I’ll be waiting.”

“Of course you will. Listen bro, I have to go. It was nice talking to you,” he told Jacob.

“Same with you. Hope we can see each other soon.”

“We will for sure.”

Line Break

Once he ended his conversation with his older brother, Jacob decided to call Kathleen and Wayne. His father usually isn’t home much when he calls the house, and he does text his father every once in a while. Jacob sighed once he dialed his parents’ telephone number. Kathleen answered immediately.

“Hello, Mom.”

“Hello, sweetheart. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you.”

“I know. I thought I’d call anyway. Mind if I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.”

Jacob has told his mother several times not to call him that, but Kathleen wouldn’t listen to him.

“Would you please stop calling me that? You know I don’t like that.”

“Sorry, Jacob. Is that why you called your mother about?” Kathleen wanted to know.

“Of course not, Mom. I called James and we just got off the telephone.”

“Did you call about Paul when you promised me you wouldn’t call at all?”

“I’m sorry, Mom. I couldn’t help myself, but I had to do it.”

“You shouldn’t have called him at all. Did James tell you why he wanted more time?”

“He said one of the reasons he needed more time was because of Paul.”

“What does James need to think it over for?” Kathleen asked her younger son.

“He told me Paul needs a mother around him.”

“That makes a lot of sense. Look at my for example. My father walked out on me. I don’t remember anything about that. Only I’ve been told, so I do know how Paul feels about having a single parent.”

“You never told me this. Does James know about this?”

“Of course not. You and your father are the only ones who know.”

“So this is a secret from James?”

“No, it’s not. He never asked about it, so I didn’t rush him.”

“You made sense there, Mom. Do you want me to come home and help make supper next weekend?”

“You don’t need to help me cook every time you come over, but I can do it myself.”

“Okay. It was nice speaking with you. I’ll call again some other time. I have stuff to do, but I will let you know what James’s decision is.”

“I don’t need to know everything, Jacob.”

“I know. Tell Dad I said hello.”

“I will,” she said and they ended their telephone conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Kathleen started her day by making breakfast for herself and Wayne. Jacob usually doesn’t offer helping out with cooking breakfast when he is staying with her and Wayne. Since Jacob left with Paul and James, Kathleen and Wayne ate alone without their sons. On the holidays it is different since both men were home. Even on the holidays, Jacob doesn’t help her prepare breakfast, since it was mostly cereal.

“No Jacob. I’d say that young man does a very good job helping you prepare dinner,” Wayne told her.

“Of course he does, Wayne. Give him credit,” Kathleen agreed.

“Why not give him a few brownie points?” Wayne suggested.

“I like the idea.”

Family like her and Wayne’s beliefs, brownie points meant you either buy that certain person brownies or make the brownies themselves.

“When Jacob and James come over again, we’ll have those brownies by that time,” Wayne replied.

“Of course.”

Wayne usually never touched chocolate because of allergies. Wayne normally had either fruits and vegetables or ice cream. Even as a child, Wayne didn’t eat chocolate. He has a severe reaction because of that, so that’s why Wayne never touched it. The only time he would be near chocolate would be purchasing it.

“Why not invite Paul and our sons over this weekend to have those brownies?” Kathleen asked.

“That’s a very good idea, honey. I’ll call them from the bank on my lunch break.”

“Not at the bank, you don’t! If I were you, I would make telephone calls such as this one here at the house since it’s family and friends.”

Wayne did see her point. He usually did this from the bank on his free time. He said no more.

Early the next afternoon, Kathleen left telephone messages to James and Paul. Even though both men were out on their jobs, Kathleen mostly called them on their answering machines. James normally arrived from his job between five – thirty and six so he could have time with his son. James was the first to call Kathleen back before Jacob did.

“Hi, Mom.”

It was a little after eight – fifteen when James returned her call. Paul usually stayed awake until eight – thirty on weeknights and nine on the weekends. 

“Good evening, James. Thank you for calling back.”

“You’re welcome, Mom. Is there any special occasion to why you called me?”

“In a matter of fact, that’s why I called. We’ll be having brownies for dessert this weekend.”

“Thanks for the invitation, Mom. I’ll tell Paul in the morning.”

“All right. Sleep well.”

“I will. See you on the weekend.”

And then Kathleen heard the dial tone once James disconnected. A couple of minutes later, Jacob called.

“Good evening, Mom.”

“Hello, Jacob. Did you get my message?”

“Yes, I did. That’s why I’m calling. Any special occasion?” Jacob asked Kathleen.

“Of course, Jacob. James asked the same question.”

“When did he call?”

“Just a few minutes ago. Were you trying to call?” Kathleen asked.

“Yes, Mom. All I got was the busy signal.”

“I’m sorry, Jacob. I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Sorry, Mom. Tell me why you’re holding this occasion.”

“This was your father’s idea we have brownies for dessert. We both agree you deserve brownie points by helping me cook.”

“Thank you, Mom. I will be there,” Jacob told her and disconnected.


	5. Chapter 5

That weekend, Kathleen and Wayne decided to have the brownie points for Jacob will be made by her. Homemade was always the best.

“Did the boys tell you what time they would be here?” Wayne asked her.

“I have no idea what to think on that one,” Kathleen answered.

“I thought you spoke with Jacob and James.”

“No. Let them call us,” was all she told Wayne.

“I happen to think Jacob comes in handy helping you out in the kitchen. He should have been a chef.”

“Maybe Jacob doesn’t want to have that sort of job full – time,” Kathleen replied.

“He’s an adult, honey. Let him choose what he wants to do,” Wayne told her.

“They sure have grown up too fast. I wish they were children again. Don’t you find it lonely in this house without James and Jacob?” Kathleen asked.

“Sometimes, but not as often as you do,” Wayne answered.

Both he and Kathleen heard the telephone ring. Wayne grabbed the phone before she could.

“Marquez residence. Wayne speaking.”

Ever since Jacob and James were children, they were always told to sound professional when a telephone call comes in.

“Hi, Dad.”

“Hello, Jacob,” he greeted his youngest son.

“Can you tell Mom I’ll be over around five – thirty or six?” Jacob asked.

“I’ll give your mother the message. How have you been today?”

“Just fine, Dad. Have you and Mom talked with James yet?”

“No, we haven’t. He should call at some point,” Wayne answered.

“He’ll probably call when he finds the right time,” Jacob said in a positive voice.

“At least you seem positive today.”

“I know. I try to do it, but you can’t always be positive about everything.”

What Jacob just said was true, and Wayne also agreed to what his son just pointed out.

“I will see you later today. You don’t need to worry about bringing anything.”

“Okay, Dad. I’ll keep that in mind. Listen, I have to cut this conversation short. I’m headed out to the gym for some exercise.”

“All right. See you later.”

After Wayne said that, Jacob left a dial tone.

“That was Jacob, Kathleen. He wanted me to tell you he’ll be here between five – thirty and six.”

“Thank you, Wayne. We’ll let James call us so we’ll know if he and Paul are still able to come.”

“I’m sure they will. Jacob sounded very positive during our conversation.”

“Did he? Of course he doesn’t need to bring anything. This is his brownie points, so he will bring himself,” Kathleen said.

“Paul, would you still like to visit Grandma and Grandpa tonight? They are planning to have brownies for dessert tonight,” James told Paul.

“I don’t want to go. I don’t feel good,” Paul answered.

James walked over a little bit closer to find out what was wrong with him.

“Go to bed, Paul. I’ll call Grandma right now and let her know what’s happening,” James replied.

As James took his phone out of his shirt pocket, Paul immediately did what he was told. Kathleen and Wayne both saw that James was being a very good parent to Paul. James punched in his parents’ telephone number.

“Marquez residence,” Kathleen answered.

“Hello, Mom. This is James.”

“Hello, sweetheart. What have you and Paul decided?” Kathleen asked.

“That’s why I’m calling, Mom. Paul and I decided to stay home this time,” James told her in a worried tone of voice.

“Did something go wrong? You sound worried,” said Kathleen.

“Actually, I am worried. Paul isn’t feeling well enough to go over for brownies. Would you please save us a few?”

“We will. Did you send Paul to bed?”

“Just now. You can tell Jacob I will see him next time.”

“I’ll do that. Tell Paul to feel better soon. I’ll bring the brownies tomorrow. They’re homemade this time.”

“I really do love your homemade brownies. They rock. How about you come over sometime tomorrow morning to bring those delicious brownies?”

“I will. Would nine o’clock work for you?”

“It will. Give Dad a hug,” James told his mother.

“I will. You tell Paul I hope he feels better soon,” Kathleen replied.

“I’ll tell him. See you tomorrow.”

When Kathleen hung up, Wayne was watching.

“Was that James?”

“Of course, Wayne. James said he and Paul have to cancel. Paul isn’t feeling very well.”

“That’s a bummer. He will feel better in no time.”

“I sure hope so.”

After Kathleen said that, she gave him a hug.

“Thank you,” he told her.

“You’re welcome. That was from James.”

“Oh. Did he ask you to save some brownies?”

“I told him I would. I’m going there tomorrow morning.”

“That’s good. James is doing his very best to be a good parent to Paul. I think he’s doing a fine job,” Wayne replied.

“Of course he is,” she agreed.

Jacob showed up earlier than he expected. He hoped James would be able to come. That he will find out for himself. Wayne was on the living room couch, his left leg crossed on his right when Jacob rang the doorbell. Wayne was the closest, so Kathleen stayed in the kitchen. He saw Jacob.

“Come on in, Jacob,” Wayne told him.

So Jacob did just that.

“I’m going to see Mom in the kitchen,” Jacob said as Wayne slammed the door.

Jacob could smell those brownies.

“Good evening, Mom.”

That was Jacob’s way of greeting her tonight.

“Hello, Jacob. Supper should be ready soon. The brownies are cooling off,” she told him.

“Okay. I don’t see James’s car,” Jacob told Kathleen.

“He called earlier. He and Paul aren’t showing up tonight.”

“That’s a bummer.”

Jacob didn’t bother asking why Paul and James couldn’t come.

Jacob enjoyed his visit with Wayne and Kathleen that night. He left shortly after nine o’clock. She sent some brownies for Jacob to take home with him.

“You really didn’t have to do this, Mom.”

“Well, I decided to, Jacob. You and James really do love Grandma Edna’s brownie recipe.”

“Why would we not like them? I’ll talk with you and Dad some other time.”

When he finished saying that, he drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

As promised, Kathleen drove over to James’s house. James was home, so he had the chance to talk with her.

“Hi, Mom,” James said on the second ring.

“Hello, honey. How’s Paul feeling?” Kathleen asked.

“He’s doing a little better, but you can still bring over the brownies you told me about.”

“I’ll be right over,” Kathleen told him.

“Okay, Mom. See you soon.”

That’s when James hung up. Wayne was sitting on the living room couch, his legs crossed. He put that newspaper down for a few minutes.

“Wayne, I’m going to bring James and Paul some brownies. Do you want to come or not?”

“I think I’ll stay here. I’m expecting a telephone call anytime soon. Maybe next time.”

“Okay. I’ll let you know how Paul is doing.”

“Please do. You can stay at James’s as long as you’d like.”

“I don’t think I’ll be gone for long. I’m just bringing the brownies and see Paul,” she said.

“Okay. Be safe out there.”

“I normally do, Wayne,” she said.

Wayne got up from the couch and immediately headed straight to the kitchen and kiss her before she left, so there was always time for that.

“Give James and Paul a hug for me,” Wayne told her.

“I will. I’ll call when I’m leaving.”

“That’s no reason for you to call,” Wayne told his wife.

“I’ll talk with you later, Wayne.”

“All right. I’ll be counting the minutes,” he told Kathleen.

“Okay.”

When she finished saying that, Kathleen was finished slamming the front door behind her.

Kathleen took her time driving over to James’s house. When Kathleen drove into the driveway, she thought she heard a voice in the house, but again she could be wrong. She had the brownies in a plate, but were wrapped in foil so they won’t fall out. She decided that five brownies was a good number.

She rang the doorbell. James answered the door immediately.

“Hi, Mom. Why don’t you come on in?” he said, opening the screen door to let her into the house.

So Kathleen accepted his invitation and walked inside.

“How is Paul?” she asked.

“The same. He has the chills, that’s all.”

“Sorry to hear that,” she told him.

“Isn’t Dad coming over or not?” James asked once he slammed the front door behind her.

“Your father decided not to come this time. He was waiting for a telephone call,” Kathleen told James.

“Thanks for coming over with those brownies. These are the best brownies I’ve ever had in my whole life.”

What James just said was true, and Kathleen took it as a compliment.

“Why, thank you. Is it all right if I go ahead and say hello to Paul?”

“Sure. He’s in bed,” James told her.

“Thank you,” was all Kathleen told him.

Before Kathleen let herself into Paul’s door, she knocked. She wasn’t sure if Paul was asleep or not. She opened the door and saw that Paul was sleeping. He didn’t wake up at all. Once she saw he was asleep, she headed back downstairs.

“He didn’t see me, James. He’s sleeping.”

“That’s good. Maybe you’ll see him next time when he’s feeling better.”

“True. You can have a few bites of the brownies now if you want.”

“I just did. They haven’t lost that taste, that’s for sure.”

“I’m heading home/ If there’s anything wrong, just call.”

He already knew that, so why did she bother telling him? He didn’t need to hear that again. At least James is doing his best to be a good father. He has the rest of his life to stay a good parent for Paul, whether he remarried or not.

Kathleen drove up in her driveway. She turned on the radio, just to hear what the forecast said about tomorrow. She saw Wayne was standing in the living room, so he did see her drive up. After locking her car door, she saw that the front door was already open.

“Hi, Kathleen,” Wayne greeted her.

From what Wayne just did, he normally doesn’t greet her this way, so she never bothered asking.

Wayne also closed the front door once Kathleen walked in.

“I see you decided to be a gentleman today,” Kathleen told him.

“I haven’t been standing very long, so I thought as while I’m up, I would let you in. I really didn’t expect you so soon,” Wayne replied.

“I know. I did get a chance to see Paul,” Kathleen said.

“How is Paul doing?” 

“James said all it was that Paul had the chills, so he wasn’t awake when I looked in, so I didn’t bother waking him up to say hello.”

“That’s too bad about Paul,” Wayne told her.

“I know it is. He’ll be better before we know it,” Kathleen agreed.

“Paul normally doesn’t get sick,” Wayne reminded Kathleen.

“Of course. James does his best to stay on top of Paul’s health.”

“Yes, he is doing a good job. It isn’t easy being a parent, but since James has a child of his own, he now sees what we went through with him and Jacob a long time ago.”

“I’m sure if Jacob plans on having his own family, even he will figure that one as well,” she agreed.

“Right. Why don’t we go out to eat tonight?” Wayne suggested.

“That’s a great idea. Who wants to drive?”

“I will,” Wayne answered.

In about two or three hours later, both Wayne and Kathleen were eating out in the patio at a pizza parlor since the weather was still nice outside.

“It’s really nice out this evening, isn’t it?” Wayne asked.

“Of course. And the breeze is nice also,” Kathleen agreed.

“We haven’t done this in years. James and Jacob weren’t that much interested in this sort of thing,” Kathleen said.

“Of course I do remember that. I’m sure by now our boys have already forgotten about those years,” she agreed.

Once Kathleen finished saying that, their order came.

“Is there anything I can get for you?” a dark – haired girl asked.

“We’re fine, thank you,” Kathleen told their waitress.

“If you need anything, let me know,” the girl told him and Kathleen as she left their table.

They could tell their waitress was either a junior or senior in high school, but she did sound professional this evening. Kathleen and Wayne didn’t have much to say as they ate their pizza.

“Don’t forget we still have some brownies left over,” she reminded Wayne, “but I gave most of them to James and Jacob.”

“That’s fine with me. That recipe your mother had is delicious. Even my mother couldn’t make brownies like Edna.”

“Mom was always a good baker, so I guess she wanted to keep her famous brownies in the family. Even James told me the same thing.”

“He always loved those brownies for sure. Why don’t you pass it on to Jacob when our time is up for us to pass away?” Wayne suggested.

“James doesn’t cook much, so I was planning to give it to Jacob. He’s always helpful in the kitchen,” Kathleen reminded him.

“That’s true.”

A few minutes later, Wayne paid for their check and they were home again.

“I love you,” they told each other.

And that was how they spent their evening.


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob finished doing his laundry when he heard the kitchen telephone ring. Taking the clothes out of the dryer could wait for a while longer, depending on who was calling him.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Jacob.”

“James, it’s nice to hear from you. As you probably figured out by now, I wasn’t expecting to hear from you anytime soon.”

“I know you weren’t, Jacob. I decided to call anyway.”

“Were you calling about Paul?” Jacob asked.

“Yes, I was. I made up my mind.”

“You mean from the conversation you and I had at Mom and Dad’s?” Jacob asked.

“Yes. But I’m happy you didn’t keep bugging me about it. Besides, we aren’t children anymore,” James reminded his younger brother.

“I know. You think Mom and Dad remember that?” Jacob asked.

“I’m guessing they might or might not have forgotten that. Good thing Paul wouldn’t be around to hear that if we ever did that.”

“Probably not. Mom did tell me about Paul when she was over at your house to deliver those brownies that Grandma baked.”

“I’ll never forget that Grandma really knew how to do that well.”

“Are we going to waste our conversation about Grandma Edna’s baking or are we going to talk about Paul?” Jacob asked.

“Sorry. I guess we got carried away. Here’s what I was thinking. I do appreciate how helpful you are in the kitchen with Mom.”

“Thank you, James. You don’t need to tell me that. I got those brownies because of my helping Mom out in the kitchen.”

“I know the story already, Jacob. That’s exactly why I’m calling you this afternoon.”

“That’s cool. Tell me the rest of your thought.”

“Okay. I do get busy with work, you know. This is another reason why I’m calling. I don’t have much free time to go on dates, but yes, my son really needs a mother. Since some guys like us do cook, but I’m really not a helpful hand like you are. How would you like to have a new job by taking care of Paul? I know you love him as much as Mom and Dad, so you can be a big help in the kitchen when I’m not around.”

“I’ll take your offer, James. When would you like me to start?” Jacob asked.

“How about next Monday? I hope that could probably work around your schedule.”

“Of course it can. I’d like be happy to be your butler.”

James laughed when Jacob said that.

“You’re not going to be a butler. You’re just teasing.”

“I sure was. At least this would give me an opportunity to do more for Paul.”

“Exactly. I will let Paul know I asked Uncle Jacob to help around the house. Paul is still a bit too young to understand what the word ‘butler’ means.”

“Good point, James. I will see you next Monday then.”

“I shall look forward to it. I won’t pay you since you are family.”

“I wasn’t asking for your money anyway. It was nice talking with you, James.”

“Same to you. See you next week.”

Jacob listened to the dial tone when James ended their telephone conversation. After what James just told him, he never expected James to pay him for anything. He decided to call Kathleen and say hello, so he did. He heard Wayne’s voice on the other end/

“Hi, Dad.”

“Hello, Jacob. Are you looking for your mother?”

“Yes. Is she around?”

“She sure is. Let me go find her.”

Jacob put the phone down for a few minutes while he waited for Kathleen to come on. He heard her voice less than three minutes. Laundry still had to wait since Jacob was busy on the telephone with his family.

“Hello, Jacob.”

“Hi, Mom. I wanted to say hello and see what’s new happening with both of you.”

“Nothing much. We really didn’t plan on doing anything at the moment.”

“Oh. I talked with James before I called you.”

“To me it sounds like you planned to call about your brother. Your father and I don’t need to know everything.”

“I know. Remember when James and I had that conversation at your house when we were over for supper?”

“Of course I do.”

“That’s why I’m calling you. Yes, it is good news.”

“You don’t need to tell me, even it means good news,” Kathleen repeated.

“A little too late to change my mind. Here’s what James decided on. He gets busy sometimes, you know,” Jacob began.

“Of course your father and I already know that.”

She was starting to get tired of this conversation with her youngest child.

“James said he appreciated all the cooking I help out with you in the kitchen. We know he’s like Dad when it comes to cooking,” Jacob began.

“That was nice of your brother to say that.”

“I know. I don’t think he’s ever told me that.”

“If he didn’t, you were the first to hear him say that,” Kathleen remarked.

“I know. He decided I could help out in the kitchen since I work hard on the cooking. He said I start next Monday.”

“That’s nice of him to do that for you. At least he’s not paying you.”

“Of course not, Mom.”

Jacob didn’t mind that he joked about being a servant, so he decided to leave that joke between him and James.

“It’s nice of James to think about you that way, Jacob. Do you want me to share this with your father?”

“You can if you want to. I’ve got to go. I’d like to get my laundry done. I’ll talk again some other time.”

When Jacob finished saying that, both mother and son ended their conversation. She was happy James did come up with something like this. She put the telephone back with a smile on her face.

“What are you happy about?” Wayne asked his wife.

“Jacob told me something what James said to him. You will like this one.”

“Go ahead. I’m listening.”

“James told Jacob how much he appreciated Jacob’s helping me out with the cooking. James does take after you when it comes to cooking. Jacob said James asked him to cook for him and Paul.”

“That was nice of him.”

“I know. We are thankful for having our sons when it comes to helping others.”

“That’s for sure. And everything worked,” Wayne said.

Kathleen couldn’t argue about that. And Wayne did speak the truth, Kathleen noticed. Every word her husband said was true.


End file.
